Diskussion:Hashirama Senju
Boah .. macht ma spoiler an und wieder zu . der sieht bei orochimarus beschwörung voll anders aus. ---- das erste jutsu ist nicht nur im manga sondern nur im anime zusehen mfg --KeN 07 23:56, 11. Apr 2008 (CEST) ---- Mit nur im Manga ist gemeint das er es nur im Manga einsetzt, in der Anime setzt es der 2. Hokage ein. --Revan55 ---- Das Jutsu (geheimkunst des baumes)... das erste Fingerzeichen ist gar nicht der tiger, sondern der tiger nur mit dem Zeigefinger... wenn man sich die Folge 71 mal genau ansieht, dann kann man erkennen, dass drei finger gekrümmt sind, folglich können nur die zeigefinger aufrecht stehen. Bitte belehrt mich eines besseren, sollte ich mich irren. Jutsu muss nicht unter jutsus das Mokuton: Shichuurou no Jutsu dabei sein ? ich hab in erinnerung das sakura sagt ist das nicht ein jutsu vom ersten hokage im anime als Yamato es das erste mal benutzt :das ist woll er darauf bezogen das er Mokuton einsetzen kann. --Revan55 09:08, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :ja, sakura hat das mokuton im allgemeinen gemeint. Johnny/ジョニ一 10:05, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hashiramas Diskussionsseite die Seite war eig viel länger warum wurde die gekürtzt Da gabs eine riesen Dissi über Kyuubi warum wurde die entfernt erstellt Hashirama die ganzen großen Holzstatueren selber oder beschwört er die nur? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 22:27, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :meinst du all die, die er in letzten kapiteln benutzt? die erschafft er aus holz. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:06, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wo könnte man das Bild einfügen wo der noch klein war. [[Benutzer:NarutoSP|'✸NarutoSP✸']](Chat-Moderator)[[Benutzer Diskussion:NarutoSP|'(Dissi)']] 14:14, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC)thumb|left|136px Das ist ein Fanmade Bild^^ Man muss warten, bis es im Anime auftaucht.[[Benutzer:Hi4uz3en|'Hiruヅ']](Dissi) ^^* 17:01, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hashiramas Vergangenheit und Leben Warum wurde der verlink auf die Geschichte zweier Rivalen gelöscht? was in hashiramas seite steht ist völlig veraltet und in der uchiha seite steht es doch sowieso fast zu 100% passend Wenn du was einfügst aus dem Manga, bitte mit''' Spoiler'. Und nebenbei ist das laut Pain, ein komisches Deutsch, also ist das Entfernen wohl berechtigt. [[Benutzer:Hi4uz3en|'Hiruヅ']](Dissi) ^^* 17:45, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) das nennt man "gehobenes Deutsch", wenn du dich auf "Die Geschichte zweier Rivalen" beziehst, *** Spricht nun etwas gegen einer Verlinkung nach meiner Überabeitung?Artur3004 (Diskussion) 18:11, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Dagegen spricht vor allem, dass wir bei Charakterartiklen keine Verlinkungen zu anderen Artikeln machen. Die Infos sind nämlich für den jeweiligen Artikel genauso relevant und werden deshalb auch da nochmal reingeschrieben, so müssen Benutzer nicht ständig zwischen Artikeln hin und her wechseln, außerdem gibt das die individuelle Perspektive des Charakters, die eine neutralere Übersicht wie im Uchiha-Artikel nicht vermittlen kann.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)]][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|(Dissi)]] 18:14, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab den artikel bearbeitet, bevor die Kapitel mit ihm rauskamen, um ihn wenigsten da auf den aktuellen stand zu bringen, dass er jetzt nicht mehr aktuell ist, ist klar, aber wir sind nicht so schnell, dass wir alle artikel sofort auf den neusten stand bringen können! Wenn du lust hast kannst du den abschnitt schreiben, aber einfach irgendwo andershin verlinken ist nicht gut, wie DaJ schon meinte [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'''MegaPimpf1]][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 11:21, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ---- Wieso fehlt der Abschnitt Erneute Wiederbelebung durch Orochimaru bei ihm?[[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 16:59, 9.Dez. 2013 (UTC) :weil ihn einfach noch keiner bei ihm geschrieben hat.. wenn du zeit hast schreib du den abschnitt [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 16:32, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC)